Telles des ombres
by Eclatoune
Summary: Telle est leur façon de vivre : elles accomplissement puis disparaissent sans laisser de trace.


Cet OS a été écrit pour la 98ème nuit du FoF. Il fallait le rédiger sur les thèmes "Ambiance" et "Valeur" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un MP.

Deux jeunes filles aux visages parfaitement semblables se promenaient main dans la main dans les rues de Marrakech, comme soudées l'une à l'autre. Elles portaient toute deux des tenues traditionnelles, emmitouflées dans une montagne de tissu qui bien que léger faisait en sorte que l'on devinait à peine leur visage. La discrétion était de mise. Quand elles répartiraient, ça devait être comme si elles n'étaient jamais venues ici. Telle était leur mission : se glisser d'ombre en ombre et disparaître sans laisser de trace.

Elles traversaient les rues du souk en pleine effervescence. Partout où portaient leurs yeux, des échoppes en tout genre donnaient sur la rue. D'un côté, des sacs regorgeant d'épices de toute sorte. De l'autre côté, un artisan fabriquait des sacs en cuir à la main. Un peu plus loin, une quinzaine de mobylettes alignées en range d'oignon. Au milieu de tout cela, dans la rue étriquée et pavée grossièrement, charrettes se frayaient un passage entre passants, vélos et mobylettes.

Une dizaine de mètres plus loin, l'une des deux jeunes fille tira discrètement sur la manche de l'autre. Elles étaient arrivées. Ainsi, les deux se dirigèrent vers une boutique sur la gauche de la rue et la première poussa le rideau de perles boisées qui faisait office de porte, bientôt suivie de la deuxième. Un tintement retentit quand les perles s'entrechoquent. Pour la discrétion, on pouvait repasser. Cétait fait volontairement que l'on sache systématiquement quand quelqu'un rentrait dans l'échoppe. Plutôt malin.

C'était comme si une dimension parallèle s'était accolée au souk. On aurait dit pénétrer un autre monde. Les bruits de la rue parfaitement étouffés, l'ambiance tamisée du lieu était d'un calme apaisant. La lumière du jour transparaissait à peine au travers des épais rideaux de l'échoppe et les deux jeunes filles durent bien attendre une dizaine de secondes que leurs yeux soient accoutumés au peu de luminosité.

Elles avancèrent alors plus profondément dans les entrailles du lieu et passèrent une deuxième porte, simple rideau de perles boisées, comme la première. De l'autre côté les attendaient un petit groupe de cinq personnes autour d'une table, tous le visage dissimulé par des masques.

La première des deux jeunes filles prit la parole.

— Nous sommes là pour la marchandise.

La personne la plus proche d'elles, une femme, se leva.

— Ça ne se donne pas comme ça, vous savez. Où est la contrepartie ?

— Je l'ai sur moi.

Elle serra une enveloppe contre son corps, par dessous ses vêtements.

— Donnez-la moi.

— La marchandise d'abord.

— Mais comment puis-je vous confier la marchandise si je ne suis pas certaine que vous me donnerez ce qu'on attend en échange.

— Je refuse.

— Quelle obstination, mais vous n'avez pas le choix. Vous n'êtes pas vraiment en position de force, voyez-vous...

La jeune fille jeta des regards suspects autour d'elle, se postant d'instinct devant l'autre pour la protéger. Elle sentait que ça n'allait pas. L'air empestait l'embuscade et elle commençait à avoir de sérieux doutes sur le fait qu'on les laisse repartir d'ici vivantes.

Au même moment, une flèche fendit l'air et cibla la seconde. La première se retourna presque instantanément, paniquée :

— Kururi ! Attention !

Mais l'autre s'était écartée à temps. Alors qu'un homme de deux fois leur taille bloquait maintenant la porte de sortie, les cinq personnes avaient sorti les armes.

— Je vais bien, Mairu.

— Êtes-vous réellement sûres de ne pas juste vouloir nous donner ce que l'on veut et disparaître ? Après tout, c'est à ça que vous servez : faire ce qu'on vous demande et disparaître...

Mairu plissa les yeux et cracha sur la femme qui leur parlait.

— Nous sommes venues ici chercher quelque chose et nous ne repartirons pas pas sans.

L'autre s'essuya la joue et les dévisagea d'un regard dédaigneux, s'approchant jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres d'elles.

— Vous n'êtes pas aussi indispensable que vous le croyez... Savez-vous au moins quel prix vaut votre vie, par ici ?

La femme poignarda Mairu à l'abdomen d'une dague camouflée sous ses vêtements.

— Et vous ? Connaissez-vous le prix de la votre ?

La jeune fille bloqua le poignet de la femme, d'un coup habile, lui fit lâcher l'arme et la poignarda au cœur. L'autre serra les dents, s'écroulant sur son épaule dans un vague râle de souffrance.

— Ne croyez pas sortir vivantes d'ici. Ce n'est pas le Japon, ici. Ce n'est pas vous qui décidez.

Et elle s'écroula au sol, le sang se répandant autour d'elle.

Et dans la tension ambiante, ils se jetèrent tous en même temps sur les deux femmes.

Mairu faucha les jambes du premier, évitant la lame du second. Un coup dans le ventre et il se retrouva à terre. Le coup du lapin et ne se releva pas.

Kururi attrapa le mastodonte qui bloquait la sortie du lieu par le poignet et alors que les deux derniers lançaient sur elle des lames fantôme, elle retourna le bras de sa cible, la forçant à s'interposer entre elle et ses adversaire. Un gémissement misérable lui échappa quand les lames le transpercèrent et il s'écroula lui aussi dans un cri étranglé alors que le métal s'enfonçait plus profondément en lui.

Les trois hommes encore debout s'entreregardèrent, sur leurs gardes. Ils allaient devoir la jouer fine. Le premier se jeta sur elles et Mairu lui fit faire un vol plané. Il s'écrasa sur le deuxième.

Pendant ce temps, le troisième les avait contournées et quand Mairu eût fini de mettre hors d'état de nuire ses deux acolytes, en se retournant, elle découvrit Kururi, une lame sous la gorge et un homme derrière elle, au regard hargneux.

— Si tu fais un seul pas, je la liquide !

Mairu secoua la tête, désolée.

— Bon, d'accord, si tu y tiens tellement.

Une expression mêlée de surprise et de souffrance se peignit sur son visage et il lâcha la jeune fille pour se tenir le ventre de ses mains. Quand il enleva sa main de son estomac et la regarda, elle était rouge. Alors Kururi se dégagea et l'homme perdit la vie. Elle rejoignit alors sa sœur, remettant son silencieux à sa place, accroché à sa ceinture.

— Tu sais ce qu'on est venues chercher ?

Kururi hocha la tête et elles se mirent à la recherche de ce pourquoi elles étaient là. Elles retournèrent toute l'échoppe et la jeune fille tira sur la manche de Mairu alors que celle-ci s'apprêtait à renverser une nouvelle commode.

— Je l'ai.

Sa sœur jeta un coup d'œil au coffre qu'elle avait dans les mains et après avoir hoché la tête, dissimula l'objet sous ses vêtements et elles repartirent, laissant les six cadavres baigner dans leur sang.

Personne ne les avait vues. Elles étaient tels des shinobis : formées toute leur vie afin de manipuler, assassiner, récupérer des informations, et tout ceci sans jamais laisser de trace derrière elles.


End file.
